Question: Let $D$ be the determinant of the matrix whose column vectors are $\mathbf{a},$ $\mathbf{b},$ and $\mathbf{c}.$  Find the determinant of the matrix whose column vectors are $\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b},$ $\mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c},$ and $\mathbf{c} + \mathbf{a},$ in terms of $D.$
The determinant $D$ is given by $\mathbf{a} \cdot (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}).$

Then the determinant of the matrix whose column vectors are $\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b},$ $\mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c},$ and $\mathbf{c} + \mathbf{a}$ is given by
\[(\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \cdot ((\mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c}) \times (\mathbf{c} + \mathbf{a})).\]We can first expand the cross product:
\begin{align*}
(\mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c}) \times (\mathbf{c} + \mathbf{a}) &= \mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c} + \mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{c} \times \mathbf{c} + \mathbf{c} \times \mathbf{a} \\
&= \mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{c} \times \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}.
\end{align*}Then
\begin{align*}
(\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \cdot ((\mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c}) \times (\mathbf{c} + \mathbf{a})) &= (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \cdot (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{c} \times \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}) \\
&= \mathbf{a} \cdot (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{a}) + \mathbf{a} \cdot (\mathbf{c} \times \mathbf{a}) + \mathbf{a} \cdot (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}) \\
&\quad + \mathbf{b} \cdot (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{a}) + \mathbf{b} \cdot (\mathbf{c} \times \mathbf{a}) + \mathbf{b} \cdot (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}).
\end{align*}Since $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{a}$ are orthogonal, their dot product is 0.  Similarly, most of these dot products vanish, and we are left with
\[\mathbf{a} \cdot (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}) + \mathbf{b} \cdot (\mathbf{c} \times \mathbf{a}).\]By the scalar triple product, $\mathbf{a} \cdot (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}) = \mathbf{b} \cdot (\mathbf{c} \times \mathbf{a}) = D,$ so the determinant of the matrix whose column vectors are $\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b},$ $\mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c},$ and $\mathbf{c} + \mathbf{a}$ is $\boxed{2D}.$